


Cuddles and Comfort

by ARadioHostNamedPidgeon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Don't Read This, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Help, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARadioHostNamedPidgeon/pseuds/ARadioHostNamedPidgeon
Summary: It starts out when everyone's a kid, then the time skips forward a lot, then there is a lot of romantic fluff, then I don't know what happens. There should be plot eventually, I'm just not sure when. This is my first time publishing something I have written. Don't judge it too harshly please, also I'd love to hear what you think. The title might change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here I go.

        Roman cracked open his eyes to see a bright light. He blinked, and the world around him slowly materialized into a kid’s bedroom. He shakily stood up and looked around him. A child’s bed was in the corner of the room, toys were scattered around on the floor, and a boy sat in a chair with a box of crayons and some paper. Roman instinctively knew that this was Thomas, and that he was a part of Thomas. Thomas picked up a green crayon that reminded Roman of a dinosaur. A vision of a green dinosaur with orange spots blossomed in Roman’s head, and Thomas started drawing it. In that moment, Roman knew he was Creativity. Almost half a year passed by, and Thomas entered kindergarten.

        One January day, after winter break, Thomas’s class had a lesson about what is right and what is wrong. Roman was daydreaming, only half listening, when a bright light jerked him back to attention. The light had condensed into the glowing silhouette of a child. The light faded away to reveal a boy that looked very similar to Roman. He was wearing a turquoise T-shirt with a dog on the front, orange sweatpants, and grey sneakers. He held a brown teddy bear and had glasses held on by a strap with cartoon cats.

        “Hi! Who are you?”

        “I’m Creativity. What are you?”

        “Um...I think I’m mo-ra-li-ty.” He sounded the long word out, unsure if he was pronouncing it correctly.

        “Nice to meet you!”

* * *

 

        Patton felt like his eyes were glowing in the bright light. He blinked, and the space around him slowly turned into a kindergarten classroom. Nobody seemed to be there, except for one boy drawing at a table. Suddenly, a rush of voices filled his head and another boy was sitting on the carpet, surrounded by misty figures of other children. The figure of a teacher was sitting in a chair and talking to the class. They were talking about what was right and what was wrong, and Patton knew that was why he was here. He was morality and emotion, Thomas’s sense of right and wrong.

        “Hi! Who are you?” Patton asked the drawing boy.

        “I’m Creativity. What are you?” He had asked what Patton was, not his name. Patton wasn’t really sure if he wanted to share his name yet anyway.

        “Um...I think I’m Mo-ra-li-ty.” He sounded the word out, but he wasn’t sure if he was pronouncing it correctly.

        “Nice to meet you!” Creativity was wearing a gold Mickey Mouse t-shirt, dark red jeans, red sneakers, a red cape with gold trim held on with a gold crown, and a red superhero mask. A gold and grey foam sword with the tag still on sat next to him. Later that day, Thomas returned home. Roman showed Patton around the house. At the top of the stairs, the hallway stretched out so it was longer than it was in the real world. Roman showed Patton around the house. A red door with gold accents was the first in the hallway. The second door was light blue with the squares filled in yellow. The door knob was also blue and had a heart. Patton opened up his door and smiled as he entered his room for the first time. Patton felt a wave of happiness wash over him as he looked around. The room was almost a copy of Thomas’s room, but it had many of Thomas’s prize possessions scattered around. He stepped out of his room and knocked on Creativity’s door. Patton noticed Creativity’s doorknob had a crown on it. The door swung open to reveal a room full of drawings and Thomas’s art.

        “Hi! I wanted to see if you wanted to play a game?”

        "Sure!” Creativity nodded. They set up Snakes and Ladders in the group living room. Halfway through the game, Patton thought of a question.

        “Creativity, are there more of us? More parts of Thomas?" Patton’s question was left unanswered for another ten months, until the next side arrived.

* * *

 

        Logan blinked away the bright light that nearly blinded him. He stood in a living room where two similar-looking boys sat on a couch next to a misty-looking figure that also looked similar. The misty figure was reading a large book labelled SPACE.

        “Hello?” They looked up and nearly fell over in surprise. The mist-figure faded away as the boys ran over.

        “Hi! I’m Morality." The boy in the dog shirt held his hand up for a high-five, which Logan granted. Logan noticed the use of the characteristic of Thomas’s personality the boy must represent.

        “I’m Creativity! Who are you?” Creativity tilted his head, light reflecting off of the superhero-style mask. Logan had appeared when Thomas was learning about a vast concept for the first time, and earlier that day had received a basic lesson in logical thought. Therefore, Logan must represent Logic.

        “I am Logic. It is cool to meet you.” That night, Logan asked Creativity where his room was. Creativity pointed up the stairs. When he went and past the doors that were clearly the other two’s, he found a dark blue door with silver lining the outside of the panels. The door knob was black with a silver brain. Inside, the bedroom nearly mirrored Thomas’s, except the walls were lined with bookshelves. When Logan inspected the books on the shelves, he realized that they contained the sum of Thomas’s knowledge. After changing into pajamas he had found in the dresser, Logan inspected the clothes he had been wearing. He had a dark blue bow-tie and a dark blue-grey long sleeve shirt with a ringed orange planet. There were brown-grey cargo shorts and turquoise sneakers. Logan selected a book off the shelf and settled in to read. He fell asleep with his big, Harry Potter-style glasses slipping down his face, only held on with a dinosaur glasses strap.

* * *

 

        Virgil winced at the bright light overwhelming him. Thankfully, it faded away and the world around him turned into a familiar-feeling living room. A Christmas tree glowed merrily in the corner, casting a dim light over the darkened room. A misty-looking boy sat in front of the TV, watching a scary movie. Three other boys sat around him. The one with a cape was watching a movie, the boy with the teddy bear was making a card tower, and the kid with a bow tie was reading a large book about dinosaurs. Virgil walked over and tapped on the boy with a cape’s shoulder. He almost jumped at the sudden touch.

        “What are you?” Virgil blinked at the odd phrasing.

        “What do you mean?” Virgil asked. The boy with the bow tie looked up from his book.

        “Creativity wants to know what part of Thomas’s personality you represent. I represent Logic, and that’s Morality.”

        “Hi! Cool to meet you.” Morality waved.

        Virgil had appeared during a rather scary experience for Thomas. Virgil was going to guess that he represented Anxiety. “I am Anxiety.” He let out a breath, already feeling the stress of his new existence. “I feel like this is all of us.” Morality said. Logic nodded in agreement. Creativity said that he thought the four of them together could create a complete personality. Virgil wandered into the kitchen, where a misty parental figure stood cooking. That night, Creativity showed Virgil where then rooms were. The first door was clearly Creativity’s, a blue and yellow door was Morality’s, the third door was Logic’s, so the last door must have been his. It was purple, with the panels painted black. The door knob was black, with a purple storm cloud and lightning bolt. Inside was a kid’s bedroom, dark and almost Halloweeny. Virgil smiled and curled up in his bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Friends and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship bonding, then the characters go through some interesting times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman isn't great in this, but he will make up for it later.

        Several years passed, and no new sides materialized. Patton, Logan, Roman, and Virgil still hadn’t told each other their names. However, Logan and Patton had quickly become fast friends. Each boy shared a childish wonder and hope about the world. Logan would spend hours reading about dinosaurs and space, while Patton would always be willing to show Logan all of the fun memories Thomas experienced. The pair could spend hours playing and laughing in Thomas’s memories, before returning to their reality.

        Roman and Virgil also became close friends. Roman took Virgil into the Imagination, where Virgil kept him from getting hurt. The two created many worlds, but quickly found their favorite to be fantasy and medieval worlds filled with dragons and knights.

        One day, Patton and Logan were sitting in Patton’s room, playing Connect 4. As Logan dropped his piece into one of the spots, he glanced up to see his best friend staring at him.

        “What is it, Morality?”

        “It’s just - I was wondering. You have a name between Logic, right? I mean, I do. I didn’t know if we might want to tell each other, or…”

        “I’ll tell you my name, if you want. Just, please don’t laugh.” Logan glanced down at his blue sneakers.

        “You know I won’t!”

        “My name is Logan.” His voice was small, worried his friend wouldn’t like it, or think it didn’t fit him.

        “I love it!”

        “Really?”

        “Of course! I think it fits you, and it’s a pretty name. It also sounds a little bit like Logic. I’m Patton!” Patton’s turquoise eyes met Logan’s silvery ones.

        “Do...Do you like it?” Logan nodded, a huge smile on his face.

        “Logan, I just had an idea! We should dye our hair when we’re older. I think I would dye mine turquoise. Would you want to do that?” Logan smiled at Patton’s sudden idea that he expressed so eagerly.

        “I’d dye the ends of mine dark blue. Wait, we can do that now, right? Creativity can control and summon things if he wants to. I bet we could do something like that.”

        “Do you mean create hair dye, or actually change the colors of our hair?” Both side’s eyes shone, Logan’s with the thought of trying and learning something new, Patton’s with being closer to his best friend.

        Logan said eagerly, “We could try both!” Patton nodded and focused on what he wanted the color to be. Suddenly, most of his wavy, golden-brown hair turned a vibrant and cheerful shade of turquoise.

        “Did it work?” Logan nodded and focused hard on turning the ends of his ink-black hair a vibrant shade of midnight blue. A wave of exhaustion passed through Logan with the stress of creating something this way, a new experience for him. Patton reached out and pushed a strand of the brilliant blue hair into Logan’s face.

        “Friends forever, right?” Patton asked.

        “Right.” Logan said, before dozing off in the warm sunlight next to Patton, who soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

 

        Roman and Virgil sat on top of a tall tower in the Imagination Roman had conjured up a stack of paper, and the two were making paper airplanes, then launching them into the hair. Roman’s red hair shone in the sunlight as he grinned at his best friend.

        “Hey, so I was thinking last night. I wanted to tell you my real name.” Virgil looked at him, surprised.

        “Creativity, um, I’m not sure I feel comfortable sharing my name with anyone yet.”

        “That’s okay! Are you okay if I tell you mine, though? I’d like to tell someone.”

        “Yeah, it’s fine.”

        “I’m Roman!”

        “It’s a good name, I like it.” Roman poked his friends ear, hidden under a mess of dark brown hair.

        “We’re always gonna be friends, right?” Virgil asked.

        “Of course, silly!”

        “Okay, Roman. Do you want to head back for dinner now?”

* * *

 

        Time flew in the mindscape until Thomas was turning thirteen. He enjoyed his party, and the sides made a cake to celebrate. Patton had made spaghetti, and the other sides put on a movie. The night was enjoyable, but the next day was odd. Thomas’s parents gave him a talk about being a teenager, and taking on responsibilities, as well as the raised expectations of being older. The sides sat in the commons, listening. Roman had an odd expression on his face as he looked at Logan, who was eagerly talking about giraffes to Virgil.

        “Hey, Logic!”   
        “What?”

        “You’re the logical one, right?”

        “Well, yes, obviously.”

        “You’re also the responsible one. So why are you so-” Roman waved his hands around. “All you do is talk about random things. We’re supposed to be responsible now, so shouldn’t you be better at being, you know, Logic?”

        Logan stared at him in shock, and both Patton and Virgil winced. Virgil shot Patton a look as to say “I know he shouldn’t have said that”. Logan looked down at his outfit, the same one he had worn his whole existence. 

        “You’re right, Princey.” Logan sank out without another word. Patton looked at Roman.

        “Why did you say that?”

        “I was just saying what I thought. What do you mean?”

        Patton felt that something was very wrong, so he left to go think in his room.

        Soon, Thomas was getting ready for his first day of middle school. Virgil sat in his room, worrying. Logic hadn’t left his room for several days. Of course, Virgil had done the same thing. He felt  _ different  _ somehow. Virgil stood up and immediately realized how long he had been sitting. When Virgil looked around, he noticed that his room’s Halloween decor had intensified. Curious, he picked up a mirror and examined his appearance.

        The most striking feature was the eyeliner smudged beneath his eyes. Virgil’s outfit had also changed. Confused as to the change, Virgil took a second, but realized why. Thomas’s anxiety had become both a bigger part and more threatening to Thomas. A bolt of fear struck Virgil. What if the other sides didn’t want him around anymore. Sure this was the case, Virgil resolved to do his work from his room to keep the others safe from the fear he was sure he would bring.

        Logan stood in his room, stinging from Creativity’s harsh words. Was he really that irresponsible? Logan snapped his fingers to change his outfit. A black polo shirt, blue tie, tan pants with a belt, and black dress shoes. He found a dictionary and started reading, determined to become the adult he was surely meant to be.

        At the same time, Logan, Patton, and Roman felt a tap on their back. Each turned around to see a figure behind them. This was when these three learned about their dark sides, and this was information they would hide until a fateful video over ten years later. Virgil, however, saw a misty figure of a man, maybe about 26. He was wearing the same clothes Virgil was, but something about him was different than the new Virgil he had just discovered. The man faded away and Virgil curled up in his bed and waited for something or someone to come.


	3. Maaagic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman visits the Dragon Witch.

Thomas was an adult now. He had a job and lived on his own. One day, Thomas was thinking about ideas for his YouTube channel, when one of his Vine characters popped up in the living room.  
“Whoa! Who- no, what, why?” Thomas stared in shock at the prince character.  
“I am Creativity! Your fanciful, romantic, thoughts. I thought maybe you could do a video with your sides?”  
“My what?”  
“Your sides! We are the facets of your personality.” Creativity exclaimed.  
“I am Logic.” Thomas’s teacher character popped up.  
“I’m Morality!” Thomas’s dad character rose up.  
Thomas looked at the three people standing around him.  
“Yeah- I have an idea.”  
Soon, the first Sanders Sides video was out. The sides had all gathered in the Commons for the first time in many years, except Anxiety. It was awkward, to say the least.  
“So- we’ve hidden for a while.” Morality put forth.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Creativity said.  
“I apologize as well.” Logic added.  
“Can we all try to meet more? I can make dinner tonight.” Patton said. The other two agreed, and thing seemed a little better. Not perfect, just better.

Two years later, Roman was on a quest in the Imagination, alone. He was ignoring the ache of losing his friend so long ago. He leaned forward on his horse, galloping towards the Dragon Witch’s cave. He arrived, and dismounted from the horse. Roman knocked on the door to be greeted by the sounds of his friend making a potion. Roman had killed Nova’s mother in the Valentine’s Day video. However, it turned out Nova lived apart from her mother, and the two had become close friends.  
“Come in!” Nova’s voice echoed through the door.  
“Greetings! What are you working on?”  
“I have no idea!” Nova’s orange hair glinted in the firelight. “It seems to be a potion.”  
“Ah. Very helpful.”  
“I know! I want to see if it will vanish anywhere else like the last one. This should be the final ingredient.”  
Nova tossed a dry chrysanthemum into the potion. The cauldron of bubbling purple liquid made an exploding noise, condensed into about a tablespoon of liquid that then vanished.  
“Well. I wonder where that went.” Nova said. Roman snorted and sat down at the table. Little did either of them know, the potion had appeared in the milk jug, mixing with the last drops of liquid, ready to affect whoever drank it. 

Logan dropped his tea bag into his mug and poured in what he thought was milk. He didn’t notice that his tea had turned a light shade of glowing lavender. Logan took a sip and decided he would sit down on the couch for a minute. He was suddenly quite tired...


	4. Virgil can make mac-n-cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets turned into a child temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into an absolute mess of fanfiction tropes.

The lights suddenly turned off in the house, and Patton sunk out into the Commons to see why. The lights flickered back on to reveal a boy sitting on the couch, barely kindergarten age. He had a long sleeve grey shirt with an orange planet, brown cargo shorts, blue sneakers, a blue bow tie, and glasses clearly inspired by Harry Potter. He had childish features, but the ink black hair with the ends dyed blue of the Logan that Patton knew so well. Even without the clothes he had worn for seven years, Patton would recognise his best friend everywhere.  
“Logan! What happened to you?”  
Logan curled up deeper into the couch and let out a little whimper. Patton’s heart nearly broke and he scooped up the little side. He relaxed and curled up closer into Patton. Patton gasped when he realized that this was the Logan that hadn’t changed yet. This was the Logan that still felt like he could spend time with Patton.  
“Come on, kiddo. Let’s find you a place to sleep.” Patton walked up to his room and conjured up the childhood bed Logan had in the corner. He gently tucked Logan in, and took a quick nap himself.

Logan cracked open his eyes. What happened? The last thing he remembered was drinking something… Logan crawled onto the big bed and tapped the person’s face he recognised vaguely as Patton.  
“Pat-Pat? What happened?”  
Patton opened his eyes and saw Logan sitting next to him, asking what had happened.  
“I don’t know, kiddo. Let’s go find out.” The two walked out into the Commons where Roman was writing in a notebook.  
“Roman, do you know why this happened?” Roman looked up and saw Logan.  
“What? Oh no- is that Logan?”  
“Yes.”  
“What’s going on?” Virgil popped up from the living room, then saw Logan.  
“Oh, well. That can’t be good.”  
“Um… It may have been caused by something from the Imagination.” Roman said tentatively. “Nova made a potion and wasn’t sure what it was. It vanished and teleported somewhere. That may have been what changed Logan.”  
“Can we change him back?” Patton asked, a little desperately.  
“I’m- I’m sure she can make another potion. I’ll go ask her now. Roman sank out and Virgil bit his lip.  
“What’s gonna happen if we can’t get Logan back to normal?”  
“I don’t know, but we’ll keep trying and I’ll take care of him until we can.”  
Virgil nodded. “I’m not good with kids, and you knew - know - him best, but I’ll do what I can.”  
“Thank you, Virgil. That means a lot.” Virgil smiled and sunk out to his room.  
“Okay, kiddo. What do you want to do?” Logan looked up at him.  
“A puzzle?”  
“Sure! I’ll get one right now.” Patton dug around in the cabinet. In the very back, he found a stack of puzzles, the same ones they played with as children. He brought the stack over to where Logan was sitting on the floor.  
“Do you want to do a space one?”  
“Okay!” Logan’s word choice hit Patton hard, reminding him that this wasn’t the Logan that he knew, this was the Logan that was willing to show his emotion. They sat on the floor and assembled the puzzle. Logan somehow calmed Patton down as they waited for Roman to return.  
That night, Virgil made chicken nuggets and Kraft mac-n-cheese for dinner. All of them appreciated the dinner, something Virgil would often make for himself at night when everyone was asleep. Patton saved some leftovers in case Roman wanted them once he returned. Logan, Patton, and Virgil curled up on the couch and put on Steven Universe. Logan fell asleep on Patton’s lap relatively quickly, and Virgil decided to stay up with Patton to wait.  
Several hours later, Roman stumbled in. He was exhausted and out of breath, holding a vial of golden potion.  
“Sorry that took so long. I tried to get back as fast as I could. How’s Logan?”  
“He’s fine. We did puzzles all afternoon, ate dinner, watched Steven Universe, and Logan fell asleep.”  
“Should you wake him up? I can mix the potion with more milk.  
“That would probably be best.” Patton said this as he gently tapped Logan awake. Roman mixed the potion in a sippy cup he had conjured. He handed it to Patton, who fed it to a barely awake Logan. He drained the cup, smiled, and slipped into sleep. Patton sunk out, tucked the child into his normal bed, and faded back into the Commons.

Logan woke up in his own bed, in his own clothes, with a whole bunch of incredibly complicated feelings.  
“What on earth happened?”  
Logan sank into the Commons and was immediately greeted by a huge hug from Patton.  
“Are you okay?” Patton whispered. “God, I’m so sorry that had to happen.”  
“I’m fine- I just…” Logan tried to figure out what on earth he felt about Patton hugging him.  
Roman tapped Logan’s shoulder. “Listen dude, I’m sorry about that and, well, middle school.”  
“It’s fine, I promise. Even middle school. Part of that was my fault, but all is forgiven.” Roman smiled at Logan’s word.  
“If you ever need to talk about it, I’ll be here.” Virgil said.  
“Thank you. All of you.”

Several days later, Thomas came up with a new idea for a Sanders Sides video, about phases. None of the sides mentioned anything about the strange phase that they had just experienced.


	5. A long overdue note

Greetings. I am currently on vacation, and have been for a while, so I cannot post on this story. I wrote most of it in a notebook, and have been slowly transferring it over. However, I forgot to bring the notebook with me, therefore making it impossible to post. I apologize, and I should have said this sooner.


End file.
